


Houston, We Have a Problem

by NightWink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderswap, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Wingman Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWink/pseuds/NightWink
Summary: "Coran? Coran, come in." An unfamiliar feminine voice called from the lions' comm line.Lance, coincidentally being in the Castle's control room, definitely not checking on his 'rival's' mission, tapped in."Hello? Who is this?" He tapped the camera feed and his breath caught in his throat..."It's Keith. We need a portal." Said the gorgeous girl in the black lion.





	1. Chapter 1

A pale blue moon brightly illuminated the sea, waves crashing upon the cliffs below the Castle of Lions. Lance sighed. It was nights like these that made him the most homesick - when it almost felt like home.

He heard metal scraping on metal behind him and spun around, bayard in hand, to see Keith sitting, hands up in a placating gesture. "Mind if I join you?" He was sitting a few feet from where Lance was sitting on the roof of the Castle.

"No, it's fine..." Lance narrowed his eyes suspiciously but sat down facing the red paladin. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not a wink." Keith chuckled and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I guess the same for you, huh."

Lance silently nodded and turned back around to face the moon. Pink tinged the edges of the sky, signalling the upcoming dawn. Hours felt like minutes as they gazed at the alien sunrise. He finally stood and stretched, yawning. 

"Allura said we might have a mission later. Might want to get a nap in." Lance wiped non-existent dust off his knees. He extended a hand to Keith who, after a brief hesitation, took it and stood. "Hey Keith?" Lance asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Earth?"

"...I think... I do. Even though I didn't have any family there, it still feels like home." Keith gave him a sad smile and finally let go of Lance's hand, walking towards the service hatch.

Lance stood on the rooftop a moment longer, contemplating why he didn't want to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

-A few vargas later-

The members of Voltron were gathered in the control room, listening to a debriefing by Princess Allura (with varying degrees of interest) :

"Paladins, a distress signal has been intercepted from the nearby planet W'Allulis. I have decided that Keith, Pidge, and Hunk should go - we don't know what kind of state their ship is in, and there's a nearby Blade of Marmora base that we should probably check in with."

"Aw, come on Allura!" whined Lance, "I never get to go on cool missions!"

"Lance, correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you expressed distaste in the past for distress signal responses such as this?" Allura remarked, a finger to her chin.

Hunk and Pidge grinned evilly at each other. Composing themselves, Pidge slyly responded, "Oh, it might be because Keith gets to go and Lance does'n-" Lance pushed her down, spluttering, "No way dude, why would I be jealous of going on some stupid mission?!"

"Jeez, chill Lance." Hunk was holding back laughter, "There's no need to get _worked up_..." Lance slowly turned, his face murderous. "Why you little-"

Keith looked on, quite confused at the scene before him. As he realized this could go on for some time, he said, "Team, let's get ready." and walked toward the Black Lion hangar.

-One varga later-

"Coran? Coran, come in." An unfamiliar, irate feminine voice called from the lions' comm line.

Lance, coincidentally being in the Castle's control room, definitely not checking on his 'rival's' mission, tapped in.

"Hello? Who is this?" He tapped the camera feed and his breath caught in his throat...

"It's Keith. We need a portal." Said the gorgeous girl in the black lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Lance stared at the screen, eyes wide. "Hello? Is anyone there?" 'Keith' asked from the cockpit. The sounds of laser cannons and ships crashing echoed in the background, but Lance only had eyes for the girl. She had hair much longer than Keith's trademark mullet, brushing just past her elbows. Her features were softer than Keith's, but had the same deep, indigo eyes as the Lance's rival.

Lance shook himself out of staring at the girl. "U-um, yeah, okay." he stammered out, then cleared his throat. "I'll call Coran to the deck. Just hold on."

-

Hunk and Pidge stumbled through the door from the Lion Hangars looking utterly exhausted, containing none of the joviality from before. "Ughhh..." Hunk slouched onto one of the couches in the common area. "Is it possible to have every muscle in your body sore?"

"It is now." Pidge remarked from under the enormous ice pack she pressed onto her face. 

"Exactly what happened out there?" Allura inquired, the control room doors shutting behind her, just as Lance asked, "Where's Keith?"

Hunk slowly sat up and glanced between them, deciding to answer Allura's question first. "We were answering the distress call as usual, just some crashed, unmanned cargo ship, no worries, when BLAM!" Hunk continued, "A Galra fleet warped in! Out of nowhere! We were out of our Lions at that point, so we had to sprint across an alien forest while these ships were trying to kill us. It was exhaaauusting." Pidge groaned in agreement. "We finally got to our Lions, but Keith tripped over a root and was hit by some crazy pink laser. Oh and Lance?" Hunk gave the worried paladin a knowing look. "Keith's in the Black Lion." 

At that Lance zoomed through the hangar doors, not worrying about how he appeared to his teammates. Pidge rolled her eyes, and continued reporting to Allura about the mission.

-

Lance could only think about Keith. Their 'rivalry' was usually relaxed and joking, but Lance was almost consumed with worry. _What could've happened to him?_ The Black Lion loomed overhead, the lights turned off. "Keith? Buddy?" Lance knocked on one of the Lion's legs, staring up to where the cockpit was. There was no response. He leaned his back against the Black Lion and scratched the back of his neck. "Um... I don't really know what happened on that mission, but... I just want you to know that whatever happened, it won't affect the rest of us. I mean, we're all paladins of Voltron, right?" Silence pressed around Lance. He sighed and started towards the hangar doors.

"Lance, wait." The Black Lion lowered its head and opened its mouth-hatch. There stood the girl from the transmission; she looked like she'd been crying. Lance stopped and faced her.

"A-are you Keith?" Lance hesitantly asked. He was unsure how he would respond to either answer - yes or no.

"Yea. That Galra blast must've done something to my body." Keith frowned and glanced at the ground. "Did... did you mean what you said? Just now?"

Lance was surprised by the vulnerability Keith was showing, but didn't comment on it. "Yea, of course buddy. We're a team." Keith straightened a bit and gave Lance a small smile. He would have to get used to the feminine voice, and whatever _those eyes_ were doing to him, but Lance knew he would be beside him? Her? Whichever. No matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy with school, but I plan on updating this fic about every weekend.


End file.
